Lean Mean Fighting Machine
by Mizunderstoodanimeniac
Summary: Melfina and Gene spend some time together before she becomes a fighting machine. (Don't worry It'll all make sense when I finish the story)


Disclaimer: I own nothind including Outlaw Star and it's characters.  
  
  


At the Ship Wash  


  
I love you Melfina, Gene said as he watched teleivision.  
It was a typical Saturday morning. Gene was lying on the couch and Melfina was lying in his arms.  
I love you too Gene... Melfina murmured as he snuggled closer to him. She sighed. She loved being held by him, it made her feel so safe and loved.  
He kissed her forehead and turned his attention back to the telivision.  
You guys are so childish. Instead of doing something time worthy you guys are here watching cartoons, Jim commented as he passed the living room.  
What would you call time worthy? Gene asked.  
Giving the Outlaw Star a bath, Jim said. It's filthy, he added. I knew that you wouldn't be responsible enough to take care of a ship. You clean it only once a month, Jim said discustitdly. He cleaned his car once a day. He loved it. It was like it was a part of the   
You want me to clean the ship today? Gene asked.  
No Gene NOW! Jim insisted. I refuse to go in it unless it's washed.  
But Jim! Gene pleaded.   
I said now Gene Starwind, Jim said angrily.  
One more cartoon, please, he begged.  
Fine, only one more, then you will get off of your lazy ass and clean that damn ship! Jim said.  
Okay Jim, Gene said.  
You are so childish Gene, Melfina said as she put her hand on his knee.  
Gene smiled and kissed her neck. Then he began to nibble on her earlobe.  
The cartoon is over Gene, Jim yeled from the kitchen.  
Awww... It was just getting to the good part, Gene said as he sat up, he wasn't really talking about the cartoon.  
I'll help you, Melfina said.  
Okay, I'm going to change, meet in the garage, Gene said as he walked down the hallway and up the stairs to his bedroom.  
Melfina said as she went to her room.   
When she got into her room she searched her draws to look for the perfect thing to wear. Allthough she was only cleaning a ship she still wanted to look good for Gene. She knew what type of girls that he went out with in the past, and she knew that she could never compare to them physically, but she wanted to try. She put on a pair of small tight black shorts and a large Blue shirt, and sandals.  
When she got outside Gene was allready hosing down the ship. She was drooling over him. He had on a pair of jeans and no shirt. The sun was beating down on his back and he was dripping wet with sweat.  
Hey Mel, are you gonna help me? he asked her. He didn't even have to look back to see her. It was like he could feel her presence.  
Oh yeah, I'm sorry, Melfina said as she scurried to get a sponge and help clean.  
No need to be sorry Mel. I know that the ladies find it hard to take their eyes off of me, Gene said jokingly.  
You are so full of it, she said as she threw a wet sponge at him.  
Don't be jealous, Gene said as he blasted her with the hose.  
She fell back and she tried to grab another weapon, but before she coulds move Gen was on top of her holding her to the floor.  
Gene, stop it, she cried as she giggled.  
he asked as he kissed her cheek, then her forhead, then her neck. She grew impatient and grabbed him and started to kiss him passionatly.  
I thought that you wanted me to stop, he hissed.  
Shut up and kiss me, she whispered as she grabbed him again.  
He smiled as he was pulled into another kiss. He put his hand under her wet shirt and felt her warm skin, as she ran her handsup his bare back.  
Mel, we should get back to work, he said as he pulled away from her. Things were getting a little too hot and he'd never be able to forgiv himself if things had gone much further.  
she said reluctantly.  
Hey, we could continue later, I love to finish what I start, he told her.  
she said.  
He got up and helped her to her feet.  
The floor was slippery and she fell into his arms. He held her upright so that she wouldn't fall.  
Please don't lead me into temptation... he prayed as he felt her chest against his.  
I'm sorry, she said as she broke away from him and turned around to pick up the sponge. She bent over to pick it up from the floor.  
Please don't. Resist touching, resist feeling, resist grabbing, he said over and over to himself.  
She picked the sponge up and began cleaning the ship carefully inch by inch.  
Hours later the ship was spotless.  
Finally, our quest is over, Gene exclaimed.  
Yeah, it is, she said as she walked over to his side of the ship.  
You should see how filthy you look, she told him. She looked at him. His hair was matted down on his forhead, his chest had grease on it from when he was checking out under the ship.   
You'r not too clean yourself, he said. Every inch of her small body was wet and she had a smudge of oil on her cheek from when Gene had pinched her cheek earlier.   
You're right. I'll take a bath and I'll make dinner, she said as she walked back towards the house.  
What have you and Gene been doing in the garage, Aisha asked with a dirty smirk on her face.  
Be quiet Aisha. We were only cleaning the ship, Melfina said as she made her way towards the bathroom.  
We're done, Gene called upstairs hoping that Jim would hear him so that he could watch football in peace.  
Jim yelled back.  
Can't you guys talk to eachother like normal people instead of screaming at eachother at the top of your lungs? Suzuka asked. Ever since she stopped being an assasin she's been studying the Galactic Leiline and she's been writting a book about the facts, myths and what she's found there.  
Nope, sorry. It's not possible, Gene answered.  
Gene walked into the second floor bathroom took a bath, changed his clothes and prepared to watch football.  
I'm going now Gene, Melfina called from the door.  
Where are you going? he asked.  
To the store. I don't have enough vegitables to complete the soup that I wanted to cook tonight, she answered.  
Umm.. okay. Are you sure that you don't want me to walk you there or drive you there or sonething? he asked. He was afraid of letting a woman of such a small stature go outside by herself, especially since sundown was nearing.  
Gene... It's okay. I'll be fine on my own. Thank you for offering though, she said as she walked out the door.  
Gene turned his attention back to the telivision and continued watching the game. He didn't know what a mistake he had made.  



End file.
